los efectos de la bebida
by i-chan.loveneko
Summary: una noche de borrachera puede dejar a la luz los sentimientos que tanto hemos mantenido ocultos..¿que pasara entre esta pareja? *LEMON* ¡YEAH!


**¡por fin! y digo ¡POR FIN! logre escribir un lemon decente :3. al principio no sabia como diablos hacerlo pero a medida que llegaba a la mejor parte fui agarrando el ritmo y dejándome llevar tanto como de mis dedos (que juro que mientras escribía no sabia si los tenia o se me fueron intercambiados por relámpagos que se movían por mi laptop XD) como de mi ya NADA sana imaginación...no es como si fuera la gran cosa, pero comparándolo con otros que he escrito es el mejor (según yo) ojala les guste y merezca unos reviews. ¡ SUBAN ME LA AUTOESTIMA POR FAVOR QUE LA TENGO Demasiada BAJA! /**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(los personajes no me pertenecen, hasta este punto ya deberían saberlo XD)<strong>_

POV GOENJI:

Cada beso es una tortura, cada caricia me insita a la lujuria, al mas mínimo rose provoca que mis impulsos salgan a la vista y me hagan perder el control.

Tu cabello, tu esencia, tu sonrisa. Cada una de tus cualidades me hipnotiza como una droga de la cual ya me volví adicto hace mucho.

Hablamos como cualquier otro día, nos besamos, nos tocamos, pero yo quiero mas, quiero ensuciarte, hacerte gemir. Tener tu figura descubierta, brillante, lisa, perfecta, suave, escuchar tus armonioso gemidos, gritos, suplicas. Lo quiero todo, tu sonrisa, tus lagrimas, pucheros…te amo, te deseo, de la misma forma en que mi corazón te pertenece, quiero que lo haga tu cuerpo. Mío, mi amor, mi vida, mi Kazemaru

Mi vida es normal, perfecta, por lo menos con el a mi lado así la considero. Le busco, pero no le encuentro. A lo lejos diviso su figura recostada bajo un árbol de cerezos. Me acerco y noto esas largas pestañas cubriendo tus ojos cerrados, te pierdes en un mundo de en sueño del cual me gustaría ser parte.

Acaricio hebras rebeldes que se escurren por tu rostro. Las aparto y me aproximo a tus labios…nada mas que un roce dulce, un leve toque que me haga soportar las ansias de devorarte.

-Goenji…-gime mi nombre entre sueños, no puedo evitar esbozar un sonrisa. Pensar que conoce tan perfectamente mis caricias, tan tierno.

-dime...-sus ojos se abren, veo ese hermoso color avellana mirándome fijamente

-¿es que uno no puede dormir sin que lo acosen sexualmente?-dice en tono de burla, ambos reímos y me siento junto a el.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-me dio sueño y me dormí

-¿no dormiste bien? ¿Acaso te pasaste toda la noche pensando en mí?

-¡Goenji! –sus mejillas se encienden, me agrada hacerlo enojar, adoro cada expresión que sea capaz de hacer.

-solo bromeo…

-pervertido… ¿iras a la fiesta de Terumi?

-si te soy sincero, las fiestas de Terumi me dan mala espina…

-¿por?

-en la ultima, la cual no fui pero Kido me contó los detalles. La velada termino con 8 tipos desnudos, dos chicas de prostitutas, un colchón tirado por la ventana, un tigre en el baño y un bebe que nadie supo de donde salio

-¿¡en serio?  
>-mejor ni te cuento en done quedaron Kido y Fudo<p>

-déjame adivinar… ¿a uno le quedo doliendo el trasero?

-exacto…

-entonces mejor me quedare en casa con mi pijama de gatitos y gorro con orejas

-¿tienes un pijama así?

-te gustaría…

-realmente si, ya se que regalarte para tu cumpleaños

-idiota…

Sin que me diera cuenta, había llegado el tan esperado fin de semana y junto a el, la tan esperada fiesta de Terumi. No se como ni cuando, pero ya estaba al frente de su puerta pidiendo entrar. La fiesta había empezado hace poco por lo que todavía no aparecían los alcohólicos, violadores y sobre todos violados.

Si mi memoria todavía no empieza a desnivelarse por la bebida, creo que han pasado tres horas desde que llegue. Las cosas empiezan a volverse un poco locas, me alegro que Kazemaru no haya venido.

¿8?..¿.o tal vez 10 cervezas? Ya ni me acuerdo quien soy…son las 2 de la mañana si no me equivoco. Siguen pasando las horas y llegamos al punto de tirarnos adormecidos en donde la gravedad tenga el placer de arrojarnos. Mientras mi cabeza rebota contra el suelo, escucho la voz de Terumi hablando con alguien por teléfono, pronuncia mi nombre y algo de…"se paso con el alcohol"… ¿para que lo niego si es la santa y pura verdad?

Cierro mis ojos olvidándome de todo…bueno…no de todo. En realidad, un solo pensamiento ocupa mi mente. Kazemaru, Kazemaru…cuanto quisiera que fueras solo mío. Quiero monopolizarte y no dejarte ir nunca, quiero tenerte entre mis brazos y sentir tu esencia…me convertiste en un niño mimado que no puede vivir sin ti

-mph…-me retuerzo incomodo… ¿me están cargando?..Este olor…puedo reconocerlo-Kazemaru…-pronuncio en un susurro con aroma a alcohol.

-es la primera vez que tomas tanto. Terumi se preocupo tanto que tubo que llamarme…-se que esta hablando, pero ¿Por qué no puedo escuchar sus palabras? Veo sus labios moverse pero estoy tan concentrado contemplándolos que no escucho lo que dice. Quiero besarlo, la bebida esta asiendo estragos en mi mente, ya nada me importa.

-¿Goenji? ¿Estas vivo? Descansa aquí, yo me iré a tomar un baño- no escucho nada, solo me hundo entre mis pensamientos cuyo protagonista es mi bello ángel de cabellera azul ¿realmente estamos saliendo? ¿Cuál es la diferencia de amante y amigo? ¿Besarse? ¿Acariciarse? ¿Sexo?...Quiero estar seguro, quiero deshacerme de estas inseguridades. ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO!

(…)

FLASH BACK KAZEMARU:

Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana cuando el sonido de mi Mobil ase que salga de mi cama

-¿hola? ¿Kazemaru?- por el tono de voz logro captar que se trata de Terumi. Si no me equivoco hoy era su tan esperada fiesta, la cual por cierto se me fue prohibida visitar. A veces Goenji se pasa de celoso –según yo-

-si, soy yo ¿Qué sucede?...-me acurruco entre las sabanas sosteniendo con poco interés el aparato cerca de mi oreja ¿es que uno no puede dormir en paz?

-se trata de Goenji…

-¿Goenji? ¿Qué sucedió?-me logro levantar escuchando con mas atención las palabras de mi amigo. Al parecer Goenji había ingerido demasiado alcohol, cosa no muy propia en el.

En menos de media hora logro estar vestido y listo para buscarlo, solo que al llegar no esperaba encontrar a un deplorable Goenji desmayado con restos de baba y… ¿vomito? Efectivamente una estupenda noche de borrachera.

Fin flash back:

POV KAZEMARU:

Después de dejarlo durmiendo en mi cama me dispongo a quitarme los rastros de vomito de mi novio. El agua corre por mi cuerpo dándome una cómoda sensación, aunque sea tan temprano una ducha siempre es agradable. Escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse -¿Goenji?-

POV GOENJI:

El agua corre por tu cuerpo, tus cabellos sueltos humedecidos por el vapor, ¿estoy soñando? ¿Será otra fantasía mía? Si es así, gozare este sueño hasta que termine

-¡¿Qué crees que haces, goen…?-

-no hables...-una de mis manos cubre su boca mientras la otra su cintura. Desesperado, busco su boca para chocarla con la mía.

Desesperación…una sensación tan profunda que hace que tus sentidos se pierdan y tu mente funcione con dificultad, ¿han sabido cuantas vidas se arruinan por la desesperación? El deseo de querer algo, de tenerlo, de amarlo. Sin importar el precio que haya que pagar…las ansias de poseerlo es más fuerte que el de la conciencia misma. Mi mente y mi corazón dicen que pare, que no lo haga, no de esta forma… Pero mi cuerpo se niega, mi ser ansia el suyo… ¿Quién soy yo para negárselo?

-¡mph!, ¡haa! ¡¿Qué haces?...¡detente!-no respondo sus preguntas, lo jalo bruscamente y lo estampo contra la pared.

En un rápido movimiento logro deshacerme de mi cinturón atándolo a sus muñecas, lo siguiente será parar sus gemidos, si los vecinos escuchan será un gran problema.

Tome un pañuelo que guardaba en mi bolsillo. Durante el transcurso de mis movimientos trata de zafarse pero no lo dejare, no le permitiré que escape, ni ahora ni nunca.

Sus gritos se limitan a leves gemidos que excitan mi cuerpo. Con mis manos me doy el lujo de recorrer esa tan fina figura, la toco, la huelo, la saboreo. Quiero dejar cada recuerdo estampado en lo más recóndito de mis memorias, que ni la más fuerte jaqueca o el más peligroso derrame fueran capas de borrarlas. Me tomare mi tiempo, no dejare centímetro sin recorrer. Hoy…serás mío.

Fin pov Goenji

*NARRACION NORMAL*

El joven peli azul estaba indefenso y a merced de su acompañante. Desnudo, atado y silenciado, no le quedaba mas que esperar a que el contrario diera por su voluntad acabada la velada – no sabia cuanto le esperaba por delante-

Luego de relamer su espalda encaminando un fino hilo de saliva, decidió voltearlo dejando a la vista sus tetillas. Estimulándolas con sus manos, pellizcándolas y acariciándolas en forma circular hasta ponerlas duras. Kazemaru no podía reprimir sus gemidos logrando que Goenji Sonriera triunfal para bajar lamiendo la piel de su pareja y dándole pequeños mordiscos por todo su cuerpo.

Llego al miembro del menor que comenzó a masturbar con maestría para después consentirlo con su boca. Empezó lentamente lamiendo primero su extensión y luego la punta, sacando más y mas gemidos de placer de su amante que llegaba a temblar por las tantas atenciones que recibía

El tiempo pasaba y Kazemaru no podía evitar tener sentimientos contradictorios a medida que avanzaba la situación. Por un aparte estaba asustado de la forma tan repentina en que Goenji literalmente "se le hecho" encima, pero por otro lado, la forma tan suave y delicada en que era tocado. Ya no savia ni que debería estar sintiendo

Goenji vivía su mundo, un mundo donde Kazemaru era de el y de nadie mas, en que su cuerpo y corazón le pertenecían sin necesidad de preocuparse de que se los arrebataran. El miembro del menor seguía siendo masajeado dando pequeñas presiones en la punta mojada y expulsadora de gotas de fluido preseminal. Seguía la siguiente face, Goenji dejo su "mini Kazemaru" y dirigió sus dedos a los muslos ajenos. Kazemaru se sobresalto y estremeció, en un movimiento que dejo estupefacto al peli crema, Kazemaru se había volteado mirándolo con una mirada suplicante y llena de lágrimas. Goenji se detuvo. El cuerpo del peli azul, ya libre, se deslizo hasta caer en el suelo húmedo y mojado, su pareja rápidamente tomo el cuerpo desnudo y profanado para recostarlo en la cama.

-Kazemaru…perdóname…-se arrodillo frente a la cama derramando lágrimas. No creía lo que había hecho, casi hacia algo imperdonable, casi violaba a la persona que amaba por sus horribles necesidades. Se sentía horrible, no le importaba ser odiado, solo quería el perdón de su Kazemaru, aun aunque esto significara que lo abandonara

-Goenji…-el chico se reclino como pudo, ya con sus muñecas y boca liberadas. Miro a su pareja arrepentida y sufriendo.

Se acerco y acaricio su mejilla delicadamente levantando su vista y brindándole una sonrisa tranquilizante. Un abrazo y unas cuantas palabras de amor lograron deshacer todas las inseguridades en el interior de Goenji. Un beso, una caricia, y una mirada de deseo por parte de ambos, insito a la continuación de la velada.

Era cierto, sentía miedo, pero también sentía amor por Goenji, lo amaba, y si esto era lo que anhelaba, el se lo daría con tal de su felicidad.

Los masajes y caricias no se detuvieron hasta llegar al anterior punto culmine, sin poder evitarlo, la excitación nublaba la vista de Kazemaru hasta un punto en el que ya su cordura se había desvanecido. El contrario lo masajeaba mientras lamia el lóbulo de su oreja. En los pocos segundos en que la mano del moreno apretaba sin descaro el excitado miembro, el peli azul llego a la gloria soltando su líquido blanquecino en la tan experta palma de su amante.

Goenji veía la escena sintiendo su propio "amiguito" arder. Quería hacerlo suyo y desahogar todas esas horas y días de frustración acumuladas

Kazemaru por su parte veía el estado del peli crema, queriendo hacerlo sentir tan bien como en esos momento el se sentía. Sin pensarlo con mucha cautela o consideración por el bienestar de su retaguardia, levantó su trasero moviéndolo sensualmente en señal de invitación. Goenji pasó saliva al ver el orificio estrecho y virgen que tanto deseaba penetrar, sin embargo, recordando el posible dolor que le podría causar, dirigió primero su lengua degustándose y probando el postre mas sabroso que pudiera conseguir.

El menor gimió como nunca cuando sintió la invasión del húmedo intruso. Jamás había sentido tal experiencia y Goenji era el primero en dársela.

—Go-Go…Goenji…Haaa…n-no, no puedo…-gemía sujetándose con sus pocas fuerzas a las ya desordenadas sabanas. Su entrada era dilatada lenta y deliciosamente pero aun no lo suficiente como para que el grosor de Goenji lograra su cometido.

Un dedo acompaño a la lengua y luego otro siguió con el trabajo. El dolor aumentaba igualitariamente con el placer, sus caderas se movían al ritmo del vals que Goenji marcaba con sus movimientos. Varios minutos en que los miembros se agrandaban al igual que la entrada de Kazemaru se dilataba habían pasado pero finalmente logrando que la zona estuviera lista para el recibimiento del peli crema.

Nuevamente volteaba la figura del peli azul mirándose a los ojos y besándose con una intensidad y pasión que no habían sentido hasta el momento. Desde el instante en que se dieron su primer beso, Goenji quería poseer esos labios y todo lo que los acompañara. Las lenguas danzaban y se tocaban desesperadamente sin darle importancia a la saliva que se resbalaba y caía prominentemente, el mayor de posicionaba cómodamente en esa estrecha entrada que parecía estar esperándolo desde toda la vida. El beso no se detenía hasta que Kazemaru sintió la cabeza del miembro de su novio rozar su entrada y estremeciendo todo su ser. Con gran gracia irguió su espalda soltando un sonoro quejido, el más excitante quejido que su acompañante pudiera haber escuchado.

Goenji se controlaba y Kazemaru se adaptaba, el duro y excitado miembro de Goenji trazaba su paso a trabes del delicado cuerpo de su amante. Quería meterlo todo y asfixiarse en los movimientos que los desenfrenarían a ambos, pero ese cuerpo tan fino y delgado, parecía que si no se le ejercía el necesario cuidado, se rompería sin poder culminar el acto.

Por fin, con trabajo de parte de ambos, el intruso entro por completo logrando que un gemido de placer entre mezclado con el dolor saliera de ambos involucrados. Por instantes se quedaron en la misma posición esperado que Kazemaru lograra recuperar el aliento que tanto le hacia falta.

-ha…ha…Go-Goenji…-repetía con lagrimas y un notorio sonrojo.

Goenji esperaba el momento, lo deseaba, anhelaba, quería moverse quería hacer gemir y gritar a ese ángel caído en sus manos. Casi por instinto Kazemaru lograba notar las intenciones del otro empujando hacia atrás sus caderazas y llevándolos a ambos al cielo.

-K-Kazemaru…ya-ya…no aguanto…

-es-esta bien…ha…

hazlo…-y casi por arte de magia, sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente luego de una profunda estocada que lo lleno hasta que los testículos del otro chocaran con sus nalgas. Gemidos y gritos ahogados salían de ambas ocupadas bocas en los pocos momentos que se separaban. Las penetraciones seguían un ritmo exquisito y ambiciante, el dolor desaparecía y la pasión se apoderaba de las dos figuras desenfrenadas..

-…Ha… Ha… ¡haaaa!….-gemía pausadamente mientras el duro y mojado miembro de su amante lo embestía sin descanso llenándolo hasta el tope De sus fluidos preseminales…

-k-Kazemaru…-e-eres tan ha…e-estrecho…-apenas pronunciaba palabra, estaba excitado y caliente, las paredes anales del peli azul lo apretaban con tanta fuerza…gotas de sudor que los cubrían como un manto de seda… el tiempo en ese momento parecía desembocarse con la realidad mientras Kazemaru enroscaba sus brazos alrededor de un cuello perteneciente al chico que ahora lo hacia suyo con todo el amor y deseo que estuvieron aguardando.

-¡d-dame…m-más duro!...-rogaba a gritos atrapando la cadera contraria con sus piernas. Como deseaba que lo llenara con ese liquido blanquecino que se extendía por todo su cuerpo y nalgas. La intensidad de los besos era tal que la hinchazón de sus labios no podía evitarse, los cuerpos se rozaban sin pausa alguna esperando el tan anhelado clímax que pronto llegaría.

Una mano de Goenji masajeaba su miembro mientras que la otra pellizcaba los erguidos pezones. Tres, cuatro, cinco embestidas cada vez más y más profundas, gemidos y gritos desesperados. Ya era hora.

-¡ME CORRO!...-aviso corriéndose entre ambos abdomen manchando sus cuerpos y la mejilla del contrario agregándole el hecho de que sus paredes anales apretaron con intensidad el de por si ya sobre estimulado miembro en su interior. Esto éxito a Goenji de sobremanera soltando un gemido sordo y llenando su ser con el tan esperado néctar cuyos restos se escurrían entre los muslos.

-ichi han…-lograba pronunciar con su aliento recuperado parcialmente…-te amo…-

-y yo a ti Shuuya…pero…

-¿pero?

-no vuelvas a beber…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¡¿QUE TAL?...en mi opinión no quedo tan mal, pero bueno, ojala haya valido su tiempo leerlo -.-U i-chan se despide ;D cualquier pedido es recibido :3 <strong>


End file.
